


【batfamily】测谎仪

by Brucie



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 一台测谎仪引发的惨案。





	【batfamily】测谎仪

达米安皱起眉来。

“那是什么东西？”他问。

迪克把手里那台机器小心翼翼地放到桌子上。

“一台测谎仪。”他深沉地说，“一台本该被警局淘汰的测谎仪——直到它发生了某种不可知的变异。它现在成为了一台——超级测谎仪。”

达米安不信任地扬起眉毛，但迪克显然已经折服于这台测谎仪的魅力。

“你不要露出这种表情，小D。”他抗议道，“我说真的，这台测谎仪现在赶得上神奇女侠的真言套索，我怀疑它可能被植入了某种不属于地球范围的科技……所以我才把它带回庄园，我觉得这得让布鲁斯研究一下。”

然而达米安依然用怀疑的眼光打量着这台沉默的测谎仪，直到迪克深受冒犯地吸了口气，把它推得更近了点儿。

“随便说句话。”他宣布，“看它能不能辨别你说的是真是假。”

达米安哼了一声，显然非常敷衍地随口说：“我不喜欢动物。”

测谎仪立刻发出“嘀”的一声来。

然而迪克表现得很不甘心。“这太低级了！”他抗议道，“这台测谎仪明明可以分辨连你自己都说不准的东西——这么说吧，达米安，比方说，你真的讨厌提米吗？”

“当然。”达米安不假思索道，“德雷克是我的竞争对手，有他没我。”

他的语气真的非常、非常、非常令人信服。

……假如测谎仪没有在一边疯狂嘀嘀的话，就更令人信服了。

迪克又露出了那种迷之微笑。“看，”他充满感情地说，“这就是测谎仪的力量。”

“……”达米安面无表情地说，“你的脑子大概和这台见鬼的仪器一样出了什么毛病，格雷森。我要走了。”

他跳下椅子，挺直脊背，冷酷地走向门口。但迪克十分敏捷地一把拽住了他的兜帽——于是刺客联盟年轻的领袖立刻如同被命运勒住脖颈的幼狮一样从喉咙里发出愤怒的、模糊不清的诅咒来，直到突然插入的声音打断了他们：

“迪克，你见到我的手机了吗？”

端着一杯咖啡的提姆梦游般地晃进了起居室，他从纠缠成一坨的迪克和达米安旁边笔直地路过，全程甚至没有撩一下眼皮——直到他准确无误地一屁股坐到沙发上，继续梦游般地喝了一口咖啡。

“呃，没有，提米。”迪克说，他仍然牢牢抓着达米安的兜帽，“但是我有一个大新闻要告诉你！刚刚小D说——”

“闭嘴，格雷森！”达米安大叫道，他的脸因为气愤和徒劳无益的挣扎而红了起来，“你有这份闲心的话就去帮德雷克找找他见鬼的手机，里面说不定又是他那些不可告人的计划——”

“噢。”提姆又喝了一口咖啡，“可怜的达米安，比起你鲜血淋漓的暗杀清单来，我的手机里实在没什么算得上不可告人的东西……”

“嘀。”

提姆喝咖啡的动作停住了。“什么声音？”他警惕地问。

迪克松开了抓住达米安兜帽的手，而达米安在短暂的空白之后反应极快地露出一个复仇的微笑来。

“提图斯的有声玩具都能吓到你了吗，德雷克？”他以一种不引人怀疑的、趾高气昂的态度回到了桌子前，有意无意地把手肘压在了那台测谎仪上面。“那么着急找你的手机干什么？你又搞了一张新的打击名单放在里面？”

> _***** 类似蝙蝠侠针对正义联盟成员们的弱点做出的“反制计划”【即巴别塔事件】，提姆也有一张针对他认为“构成威胁”的恶棍和英雄们的打击名单，达米安的名字也在上面。_

“你未免太疑神疑鬼了，达米安。”提姆说，“不过放心吧，假如我真的有了一张新的打击名单，我依然不会忘记把你加进去的。”

“嘀。”

达米安顿了一下，迪克又开始迷之微笑起来。

“好吧，”不过显然他还是不愿意放弃这个挖掘提摩西·德雷克不可告人的秘密的绝好机会，“那会是什么？你的情书？裸照？性爱短信？”

“——没有，没有，没有。”提姆气定神闲道，“我不得不质疑你从布鲁斯身上都学了些什……见鬼，你能不能先把提图斯的有声玩具关了，达米安？”

达米安一脸空白地按着手底下疯狂嘀嘀叫的测谎仪，而迪克陡然坐直了身子，向提姆投去锋利一瞥。

“你谈恋爱了吗，提姆？”他轻柔地发问道，而提姆终于在突如其来的静寂中察觉到了一丝不对劲。

他也谨慎地挺直了背，回答道：“我没交女朋友。”

这次测谎仪没响，但迪克的目光更锋利了。

“噢，没有女朋友。”他重复道，“那么，男朋友呢，提米？”

一阵死寂。

而此时——就如同提姆的突然出现拯救了被命运勒住脖颈子的达米安一般，杰森，犹如天降神兵一般，踹开了起居室的大门。

“你们怎么都在这儿？”他在惊讶中带点不满地问，“见了鬼，我大概捅了知更鸟的巢？遇见你们可算是我今天头一件糟糕事情。”

仍然被达米安压在胳膊肘下面的测谎仪适时发出一声微弱的“嘀”。

而提姆迅速向他倾注了前所未有的热情。“大红！”他情真意切地叫道，“能见到你真的太好了——你是来找迪克的吗？”

杰森朝迪克的方向不惹人注意地瞄了一眼，但蓝鸟现在还沉浸在未成年弟弟不幸被拱的伤心与愤怒中，自顾自板着一张脸。

于是杰森迅速扭过头来。“才不是，”他嗤笑道，“我只是——碰巧路过而已。”

“嘀。”

“什么声音？”杰森问。

“呃，”提姆回答他，“别在意，是提图斯的有声玩具。”

杰森相当怀疑地瞟了他一眼，但或许是从悲愤中回过神来的迪克的声音干扰了他的思绪，红头罩没有继续留意这诡异的声响。

“提摩西·德雷克！”迪克大声说，“你居然在未成年的时候就交了男朋友——”

杰森：“什么？”

提姆不甘示弱地反击：“你十四岁就开始和女孩子调情了，迪克！”

“但我没有给她们发过性爱短信！”迪克更大声地吼回去，“而你——提摩西·德雷克！你竟然还给你的男朋友发裸照！”

杰森：“等等，什么？什么？？？”

达米安麻木地撇过头去。

“我早就说过格雷森的脑子大概和这台见鬼的仪器一样出了什么毛病。”他喃喃道，“而且我真的非常痛恨德雷克——还有格雷森。”

随后，他在测谎仪疯狂的嘀嘀声里一声不吭地离开房间，决心在提图斯温暖的皮毛里忘记这一段经历——顺便把提图斯窝里所有会发出声音的玩具全部扔掉，他之后会给它换上些更好的。

而另一边，杰森开始试图调解似乎吵架上了头的迪克和提姆。

“冷静一下，你们俩！”他说，“这里到底见鬼的发生了啥——”

可惜他的声音旋即就被淹没在了迪克和提姆汹涌澎湃的怒火与逐渐提高的嗓门当中。

迪克：“天呐我简直不敢想象——你都还没上过安全性行为课程！”

提姆：“操我们每次都戴套！”

测谎仪：“嘀——”

“……”提姆垂死挣扎，“只有那么一两次！路边商店加大码的套卖完了！”

迪克：“胡扯！杰森都只要大码的！”

杰森：“……”

“……”提姆迟疑地问，“你为什么会知道杰森的尺码？”

一瞬间，杰森脑海中闪过了他和迪克确定心意以来的种种，他知道家庭对迪克来说是个多重要的词汇——他不能让迪克就这样毫无防备地在他亲爱的兄弟面前被迫坦诚这段关系。

杰森·陶德内心深处那一丁点儿光明正大地在家人面前握住理查德·格雷森的手的念头被他自己迅速掐灭。他艰难地清了清嗓子，大脑飞速运转。

“呃，提姆。”他说，“其实——是这样，蝙蝠侠——和他的罗宾们，需要掌握尽可能多的信息。当我说尽可能多时，我的意思就是，尽可能多。这是，呃，这是罗宾的传统。但是由于一些特殊原因，我很遗憾，我们之间没能完成这种传统的交接……”

“所以，提姆。”他诚恳地说，“迪克知道我的尺码完完全全是出于职责需要，你不要想太多。”

在连绵不断的嘀嘀声里，提姆和迪克交换了一个复杂的眼神。

杰森假装镇定道：“提姆？你听到……”

“见他妈的鬼。”迪克粗鲁地说，“闭嘴，杰森。”

他上前一步，干脆利落地吻住了他。

噢，杰森在震惊中分心想道，这可比他偷偷设想过的场景劲爆多了。

于是他迅速反客为主，按住迪基鸟的后脑勺，加深了这个甜蜜得有点疼痛的吻。

“……”过了好一会儿，提姆干巴巴地说，“你们是需要我在旁边鼓掌吗？”

迪克这才把自己从杰森身上撕下来，他转过身，嘴唇通红，眼睛明亮。

“一码归一码，提米。”他冷酷地说，“我和杰森搞没搞都不能影响你被一个小混蛋搞了的事实。现在，告诉我那个把我的未成年弟弟拐上床还他妈不好好戴套的小混蛋的名字。”

提姆深吸一口气。

“好吧，就当是情报交换。”他说，“但是迪克，你真的完全不必在意成年不成年这档子事儿……考虑到康纳目前严格来讲只有三岁。”

又一阵死寂。

“……操。”迪克摇摇晃晃地走到桌子前面，悲痛地去摇那台死气沉沉的测谎仪，“你现在怎么不响了啊！啊？”

提姆：“……”

“我弟弟搞了超人未成年的儿子！”迪克精神恍惚道，“你把超人三岁的儿子拐上床了……等等，这也不能成为他不戴套的理由！”

提姆耸了耸肩。“因为我们当时真的买不到加大码的套。”他无辜地说。

仍然处在半知半解状态的杰森终于找到了插嘴的机会：“这不可能，他才三岁！”

“是啊，‘三岁’的超人克隆体。”提姆客观地说，“所以康纳有十八厘米并没什么好大惊小怪的。”

那台被他们遗忘在角落里的测谎仪发出一声顽强的“嘀——”来。

“噢，”提姆说，“好吧，其实我没仔细量过。二十厘米？”

测谎仪：“嘀——”

提姆一锤定音道：“二十二厘米。”

测谎仪消停下来了。

“上帝啊。”迪克由衷祷告道，“还好达米安已经走了。”

“上帝啊。”杰森也由衷祷告，“还好布鲁斯不在这儿。”

“事实上，”蝙蝠侠的声音在他们背后响起，“我听着呢。”

罗宾们惊恐地回过头去，正好和房间门口的便装蝙蝠侠面面相觑。

“布鲁斯！”迪克尖叫道，“你听我们解释！”

穿着浴袍和布鲁斯·韦恩的蝙蝠侠走进房间，默默在他们面前坐下。

“我在听。”他低沉地说。

“呃，”迪克问，“你都听到什么了？”

蝙蝠侠依次向他们投来冷酷的不赞同目光：“听到你们在议论自己氪星队友的阴茎长度。”

啊，还好，没有听到有关任何他们之间搞来搞去的陈述。迪克迅速开始在脑海里寻找可能用得上的借口——见鬼，氪星人的阴茎长度有没有什么犯罪学意义——或许杰森可以论证一下氪星人阴茎长度的文学意义也说不定——

然而，来自提姆的声音打断了他天马行空的幻想。永远理智的红罗宾已经体贴地寻找好了理由。

“是这样，布鲁斯。”提姆的声音还从未如此温柔动听过，“我和迪克和杰森都认为，作为蝙蝠侠的助手，罗宾需要尽可能地收集各种各样的信息——而作为宇宙珍稀物种，氪星人的生殖能力也是一项不容忽视的情报。所以我们决定把氪星人阴茎长度列入我们的资料库当中，我们刚刚就在谈论这个的可行性。”

“噢，”但蝙蝠侠的声音甚至比他更加温柔动听，见鬼，迪克已经开始打他的遗书腹稿了。“但是，提摩西，了解氪星人的阴茎长度对你们来说有什么用呢？”

“呃——”提姆说，“把这项数据告诉你？考虑到你也有个氪星人队友……”

操操操，迪克绝望地想，再见了世界，再见了红发美人们，再见了杰森——哦杰森不算，因为他们马上就要一起被蝙蝠侠的训斥淹死了，布鲁斯的怒气槽显然马上就要蓄满——

果然，蝙蝠侠开始毫不留情地向他可怜的助手们开火。

“见鬼，我要知道这玩意儿干什么？”他咆哮道，“氪星人的阴茎对我一点好处也没有——迪克，杰森，提姆！你们必须端正自己的态度，不要随意拿自己的——这是什么声音？”

“这是提图斯的有声玩具。”

在震天响的嘀嘀声里，迪克、杰森和提姆异口同声地说。


End file.
